Rum
Rum ist ein alkoholisches Getränk, das bei Piraten und Seefahrern sehr beliebt ist. Im Pirates-Universum ist Rum das Lieblingsgetränk der meisten Piraten sowie von Jack Sparrow und Joshamee Gibbs. GeschichteInformationen umformuliert aus Wikipedia Rum, Zuckerrohr und Melasse Zuckerrohr und das daraus entstehende Produkt Zucker sind die Grundlagen für die Herstellung von Rum. Die karibischen Inseln bieten erstklassige Voraussetzungen für den Anbau von Zuckerrohr. Die ersten Stecklinge des Süßgrases gelangten bereits auf Columbus' 2. Reise in die Neue Welt 1493 nach Hispaniola. Mithilfe von aus Afrika in die Karibik importierten Sklaven, die die neu angelegten Plantagen bewirtschafteten, wurde die Karibik nach 1500 zum Hauptanbaugebiet für Zuckerrohr. Rum entstand zunächst eher versehentlich aus Rückständen, die beim Verarbeitungsprozess des Zuckerrohres anfallen. Das Zuckerrohr wird gemahlen und gepresst, wobei der süße Saft austritt. Dieser wird in Absetzbecken geleitet, wo verbleibende Pflanzenteile und andere Schwebstoffe absinken und sich am Boden sammeln. Der Zuckersaft wird eingekocht. Dabei kristallisiert ein Teil der Zuckermoleküle, der von der verbleibenden Restmasse getrennt wird. Dieser verbleibende Rest ist Melasse, ein dunkelbrauner, dickflüssiger Saft, der nicht mehr weiter kristallisiert, aber etwa 60% Zucker sowie einige natürlich vorkommende organische Säuren, Vitamine und Salze enthält. Auch in den Pressrückständen, der so genannten Bagasse, befinden sich noch Zuckermoleküle, aber auch natürliche Hefen, die in Verbindung mit dem Zucker die alkoholische Gärung auslösen. Wird die Bagasse zu unvollständig vom Zuckersaft getrennt, beginnt die Mischung zu gären und wird bis zum Abschluss der alkoholischen Gärung zu Zuckerwein, der etwa 4 - 5 % Alkohol enthält. Diese Entdeckung führte im 16. Jahrhundert dazu, dass die bis dahin als Abfall vernichtete Melasse Gewinn bringend weiterverarbeitet werden konnte. Der Zuckerwein wird gebrannt (destilliert). Dabei entsteht ein klarer Brand, der zwischen 65% und 75% reinen Alkohol enthält. Mit Wasser verdünnt wird er auf die handelsüblichen Trinkstärken von 37,5 % - 55 % herabgesetzt. Das Ergebnis ist weißer Rum. Im Eichenfass gelagert, erhält der Rum seine charakteristische braune Farbe und seinen typischen Geschmack. Je länger diese Lagerung dauert, desto intensiver werden Farbe und Geschmack. Die Bezeichnung Rum ist eine Verkürzung des englischen Dialektbegriffes rumbullion (Aufruhr, TumultAnatoly Liberman: The Rum History of the Word "Rum", abgerufen 23. Juni 2018.) und wurde erstmals ca. 1650 in dieser Form urkundlich erwähnt. Der seinerzeitige Gouverneur von Jamaika erwähnte es am 8. Juli 1661. Seit 1667 wird Rum auf Spanisch "ron" und auf Französisch "rhum" genannt. Die ersten Exporte aus der Karibik nach Europa sind um 1638 erfolgt. Praktisch überall auf den Inseln der Karibik wurde Zuckerrohr angebaut und damit Melasse und Rum erzeugt. Da Wasser und Bier bei den tropischen Gegebenheiten der Karibik schnell ungenießbar wurde, die aus Europa stammenden Alternativen Wein und Weinbrand in der Karibik nur in unzureichendem Maß verfügbar waren, wurde den Soldaten der Royal Navy seit 1655 Rum als Getränk zugeteilt. Piraten und Rum bilden seit dem frühen 18. Jahrhundert eine nicht hinwegzudenkende Symbiose. Der Rumkonsum der Piraten beruhte zum einen ebenso wie der bei der Royal Navy darauf, dass es das am besten haltbare Getränk war. Zum anderen machte Rum einen erheblichen Anteil an der Beute aus, die Piraten von Schiffen erlangen konnten, die von der Karibik nach Europa unterwegs waren. Der wesentliche Anteil dieser Wahrnehmung beruht aber auch auf Robert Stevensons Buch "Die Schatzinsel". Darin finden sich im Original folgende Textzeilen: In Fluch der Karibik 2 singt Joshamee Gibbs dieses Lied in seiner ersten Szene. Fluch der Karibik John Brown, Will Turners Meister in Port Royal, ist durch ständigen Rumkonsum dauerhaft stark alkoholisiert und schläft meist betrunken in seiner Schmiede. Als Jack Sparrow in der Schmiede mit Will aneinander gerät, kann Brown den Piraten aber durch einen gezielten Schlag mit seiner leeren Rumflasche außer Gefecht setzen. Während der [[ HMS Interceptor gegen Black Pearl|Schlacht HMS Interceptor gegen Black Pearl]] missbraucht Marty Gibbs' Flachmann als Munition, die von der Interceptor auf die Black Pearl abgefeuert wird. Jack findet ihn in der Brig der Black Pearl, deren Tür mit diesem Schuss geöffnet wird und Jack die Flucht ermöglicht. Als er auf die Interceptor kommt, beschwert er sich bei Gibbs, dass der Flachmann leer ist. Hector Barbossa setzt nach der Schlacht zwischen Black Pearl und Interceptor Elizabeth Swann und Jack Sparrow auf der Rumschmugglerinsel aus. Mithilfe des dort von Rumschmugglern gelagerten Rumvorrates kann Elizabeth ein Feuer entfachen, das ein tausend Fuß hohes Rauchsignal verursacht, das die Navy alarmiert, die sie und Captain Sparrow von der Insel rettet. Jack trinkt sich auf der Insel einen mächtigen Rausch an. Fluch der Karibik 2 Captain Jack Sparrow brütet nach seiner erfolgreichen Flucht aus dem türkischen Gefängnis in der Kapitänskajüte der Black Pearl über den Seekarten. Sein Kompass ist ihm wegen seiner Angst vor Davy Jones keine Hilfe, weshalb er als zusätzliche Motivation dem Rum noch mehr zuspricht als gewöhnlich. Als er eine neue Flasche aus dem Vorratsraum holen will, begegnet er dort Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner, der von Davy Jones geschickt wurde, um Jack an seine vertragliche Verpflichtung zu erinnern. In der letzten Flasche, die sich noch im Vorratsregal befindet, rieselt nur Sand, als Jack sie herauszieht. Bill überreicht ihm eine mitgebrachte Flasche Rum, aus der sie gemeinsam trinken. Als Elizabeth Swann auf der Suche nach Will Turner nach Tortuga kommt, gerät sie in eine vom Ex-Commodore James Norrington entfesselte Kneipenschlägerei. Sie kann sie beenden, indem sie den schwer betrunkenen Norrington mit dessen eben erbeuteter Rumflasche niederschlägt. Später, als die [[Crew der Black Pearl|Crew der Black Pearl]] gegen den Kraken kämpft, bekommt der Rum nochmals Bedeutung. Weil sich nur sechs Fässer mit Schwarzpulver auf der Pearl befinden und diese Menge Explosivmaterial nicht ausreichen würde, um den Kraken zu vernichten oder auch nur abzuwehren, befiehlt Will, auch die Rumfässer in das Frachtnetz zu stecken. Nicht nur Joshamee Gibbs verzieht ob dieser Anweisung schmerzvoll das Gesicht; die gesamte Crew ist geschockt, entzieht Will ihnen damit doch ihr bevorzugtes Getränk. Dennoch folgen sie dem Befehl, um gegen den Kraken überhaupt eine Chance zu haben. Die Explosion der Fässer, ausgelöst durch einen Gewehrschuss, den Jack auf die zusammengeschnürten Fässer abfeuert, verwundet den Kraken und gibt den Überlebenden des Kampfes die Gelegenheit, die Pearl zu verlassen. Am Ende der Welt Als die Black Pearl mit ihrer Crew in Davy Jones' Locker in einer Flaute steckt, bemängelt Pintel, dass das Wasser alle sei und sie nur noch Rum hätten. Gibbs bemerkt, dass auch der Rum alle sei. Tia Dalmas düstere Ankündigung, dass sie - falls sie der Flaute nicht entkommen können (in die Welt der Lebenden, auch wenn sie das nicht ausspricht) - bis in alle Ewigkeit diese Gewässer befahren müssten, veranlasst Gibbs zu der Äußerung, dass ihm die Ewigkeit ohne einen Tropfen Rum etwas früh käme. Währenddessen grübelt Jack über der Mao Kun Karte und hält Zwiesprache mit zwei seiner Persönlichkeitsfassetten, die als Miniaturausgaben seiner selbst auf seinen Schultern sitzen und ihn als "Engelchen" und "Teufelchen " von ihrer Auffassung des besten Weges überzeugen wollen. Als eine der beiden Mini-Jacks von Port spricht, versteht der Captain dies als Abkürzung von Portwein und wendet ein, er sei mehr für Rum. Später, als Jack mit Giselle und Scarlett von Tortuga aus einen Segeltörn mit der Black Pearl machen will und das Schiff - wieder einmal von Hector Barbossa gekapert - weg ist, schüttet er dem betrunken auf der Pier schlafenden Gibbs Rum ins Gesicht, um ihn zu wecken. Nachdem Jack Tortuga in dem von Barbossa zurückgelassenen Dingi verlassen hat und nach der ''Quelle der ewigen Jugend'' suchen will, verweigert ihm sein Kompass die korrekte Richtungsanzeige, bis Jack eine Rumflasche öffnet und damit nicht mehr der Rum sein am meisten begehrtes Ziel ist. Fremde Gezeiten Als Joshamee Gibbs von Hector Barbossa auf die britische Expedition zur Quelle der ewigen Jugend mitgenommen wird, will er sich an Bord der HMS Providence einen Schluck Rum aus seinem Flachmann gönnen. Captain Barbossa verbietet es jedoch mit dem Hinweis, dass er und seine Crew anständige Soldaten des Königs sind. Später, als Hector und Jack Gefangene der Spanier auf der Namenlosen Insel sind, schraubt Hector sein Holzbein ab, in dem er einen Vorratstank für Rum hat, den er mit Jack teilt. Salazars Rache Jacks Verlangen, an Rum zu kommen, verleitet ihn dazu, seinen Kompass in Grimes' Pub auf Saint Martin für eine Flasche Rum einzutauschen. Dieser Betrug am Kompass befreit Armando Salazar und seine Geisterseeleute samt ihrem Schiff Silent Mary aus dem Teufelsdreieck. Später, als die Black Pearl aus ihrer Buddelschiffexistenz befreit ist und Hector erneut Captain der Black Pearl ist, hört der an den Großmast gefesselte Jack aus dem Gespräch zwischen Barbossa und Carina Smyth heraus, dass Hector deren Vater sein muss. Sein Schweigen über diesen Umstand will Jack sich außer mit seinem Kompass und dem Affen Jack mit 216 Fässern Rum bezahlen lassen. Anmerkungen Zu den Kolonialmächten in der Karibik gehörte zwischen 1665 und 1917 auch Dänemark, das am 6. Mai 1665 die nur dünn besiedelte Insel St. Thomas besetzte. Das dort und auf den wenig später ebenfalls zu Dänemark gehörenden Inseln Saint John und Saint Croix, den dänischen Jungferninseln (1917 an die USA verkauft und seither Amerikanische Jungferninseln), angebaute Zuckerrohr wurde zum Großteil zu Melasse verarbeitet und in der damals dänischen Stadt Flensburg zu Rum gebrannt. Die seinerzeitige Zugehörigkeit Flensburgs zum Königreich Dänemark beförderte diese Stadt zur Rumhauptstadt Deutschlands, die sie heute noch ist. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Getränk